


A Firework proposal

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, liper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since, there are hardly any Leo and Piper things and I ship the hell out of them, I'm posting this short one shot of Leo Proposing to Piper. Rose and Kendall belong to my sister and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firework proposal

"Fireworks! That's it!" Leo exclaimed as Jason looked over at him.  
"What? It's not the Fourth of July" he said as Leo shook his head.  
"No! But that's how I'll propose to Piper! With fireworks! In front of everyone!"  
Jason smirked. "Do you have a ring?"  
"I made it last night. It has a feather on the band." He said as he reached for the ring to show Jason. "It's not too flashy. She hates flashy"  
Jason nodded and clapped his shoulder.  
"Good luck, Leo." He said as Leo waved him off and headed downstairs to make the firework.  
"Thanks, Jason! Tell everyone about the firework show tonight. It's going to be huge!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper shook her head as she changed into her light denim jeans and light blue piko top. A firework show. What was her boyfriend up to now? She wondered as she smiled at the thought of him and fixed her feather. She was heading over to the beach with Rose, Jason, Kendall, and Malcolm. Leo would be manning the fireworks.  
*knock knock*  
"Coming!" She called out as she fixed her headband that wrapped around her forehead and headed downstairs, smiling at the group of four.  
"Hey, guys" she waved as she grabbed the blanket and walked out the door.  
"Hey, Pipes!" Rose grinned cheerfully, proudly showing off her engagement ring.  
"Hi, Piper" Kendall smiled at her as the boys greeted her in much of the same fashion. The walk was filled with minor chatter as they walked to the beach. The sun was finally set as the first few fire works went off. Piper couldn't help but feel a little bummed as she looked around at her friends. Jason and Rose were cuddling as was Kendall and Malcolm. Jake and Clarisse were making out as Will and Katie cuddled each other. Why couldn't Leo be over here? She sighed as she watched the last few. The colors had always fascinated her. Her eyes widened when the last one went up.  
'Piper, will you marry me?' Was written in the sky in reds and blues and her heart pounded as Leo walked over with some black powder on his cheek. She giggled as he got down on one knee and opened the box to her. She gasped as he asked her those four little words.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked as she nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger as everyone hollered and whistled. He wrapped his arms around and she wiped part of the black off his face and grinned.  
"I would love to marry you, Leo" she told the curly haired man and he picked her up, kissing her passionately as the yells got louder.  
"I love you, Beauty queen" he grinned as she kissed him again with a bright smile.  
"I love you too, Repair boy"


End file.
